School Rivals
by JacobBlack18
Summary: When East High has to go to West High for a few weeks cause East High is getting close down for repair, how will they cooperate? Especially when they’re school rivals and the team captains of the basketball teams don’t get along at all. A series. R
1. Huge Announcement

School Rivalries

School Rivalries

When East High has to go to West High for a few weeks cause East High is getting close down for repair, how will they cooperate? Especially when they're school rivals and the team captains of the basketball teams don't get along at all. A series. R&R

Mr. Matsui had made an announcement earlier that school day and the students of East High piled into the auditorium for that announcement. Everyone was sitting around waiting for Mr. Matsui to arrive onstage. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, Jason, and Zeke were all sitting next to each other talking among themselves. Then Mr. Matsui came on stage and grabs a microphone. He spoke into it. "Attention Wildcats." Everyone turned his or her attention to the stage where Mr. Matsui was. " I made an announcement earlier today that I know you all probably would not like." Everyone looked at each other confused. " Well for one, the gym is going to be remodel and we're putting in new lockers so we need to close down the school." Everyone cheered in excitement. "Hold on. Hold on." They stopped cheering and looked back at the principal. "That doesn't mean you're not going to school for 4 weeks." Everyone groaned. Mr. Matsui chuckled to himself. Someone yelled out. "But where are we going to go?" "I'm glad you asked that. Whoever it was. Anyways this might seem a little bad for the basketball team but you all will be attending West High for your studies." Everyone gasped and started talking about it. Some people asked why and complained. "No exceptions. You all will be attending West High for 4 weeks." Everyone groaned and walked out of the auditorium. The gang shocked by the announcement walked to the front of the school and stood around complaining except Troy who was quiet and thinking to himself. Gabriella aware of his actions turned to him. " Hey Troy." He turned to her. "Yeah babe?" "Something wrong?" "No not at all." She didn't believe him. "So you're telling me that going to the same school as your arch enemy isn't bothering you?" He looks at her again. "Why do you know everything about me?" She smiles and shrugs. "I guess that's what a good girlfriend does. She knows everything about her man." Troy smirked. She smiled back. "So you worried?" He looks ahead. "Maybe a little." Gabriella tugs at his sweater making him look at her. " We're all in this together remember?" He smiled. "Yeah. We are." She smiles back and then the gang heads back into the school for the rest of the day's studies. After school everyone took home all the stuff they needed for school and left East High for 4 weeks. The following Monday, Troy picked up Gabriella and headed off to West High campus. During the car ride, Gabriella looked at Troy who was unsteady. "What are you going to do if he does something?" He looks at her. "I don't know. I guess I'll just walk away." Gabriella smiles. "Good answer. But hey remember be the bigger person." "Yeah I know." He looks over at her and intertwines his hand with hers. She smiles. "But if he lays a finger on you, I'm going to hurt him." He said in his serious tone. "Okay Troy but he doesn't even know me." "Yeah let's keep it that way." Troy smiled at her. Troy parked his newly bought Audi next to Chad's truck. Troy and Gabriella grabbed their books and headed towards the front of the school. They spotted the whole gang hanging out by the front doors. They walked over there. "Hey." Troy and Gabi said in unison. "Hey." The gang replied together. They started talking about attending West High when all of a sudden they heard a guy's voice. "Well, well, well. Isn't it the East High Wildcats." Troy recognized that voice. It was his archenemy, Jordan Johns. He turned around and saw him with a couple of the West High basketball players. "And of course Troy Bolton." Troy eyed him. "So Wildcats, enjoying your first day at the wonderful West High campus?" He chuckled to himself and the rest laughed along. "Yeah until you showed up." Chad shot at him getting a glare from Jordan. "You know something Danforth? Mind your own business." He then sees Gabriella standing next to Troy. He looks at her for a while. He takes a step forward. "I don't think I ever met you before. Are you new?" Gabriella moved back a little. "Hey don't be scare. I don't bite. I'm Jordan Johns." He extended his hand for a handshake but Troy smacked it away. He looked at Troy. "What's your problem Bolton?" "What are you stupid? That's Troy's girlfriend!" Chad shot at him. He looks at Chad and then back to Troy. "Really?" He steps face to face with Troy. "You'd laid her out yet?" Troy's clinched his fist and grinds his teeth. He was getting annoyed. Gabriella saw this and grabbed his hand. "Troy don't do it." He looks at her and relaxes. Jordan chuckles. "Yeah Bolton listen to your girlfriend." Troy looks at him. "Back off Johns. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." "Well you're going to deal with me rather you like it or not." He steps away from Troy and then walks away with the rest following him. Troy and the rest watch him walk away. The bell rings. "Oh I hate that guy!" Chad said angrily. "Yeah we all do." Troy responded. "Come on let's go." The gang walks to first period together. Lunch came around and Gabriella came out of math relief to have gotten out of there. Troy was in the gym practicing with the boys. Gabriella dropped off all her books in Troy's car and headed back to find the others. She didn't see anyone. All of sudden someone came around the corner and stopped her. She jumped in surprise. "Your Bolton's girlfriend right?" She nodded cause she was scared. Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind her. "Good. I need to talk to you." She turned around to find Jordan standing in front of her and two guys cornering her. She looked scared. He laughs cause he knew she was. "Now I know how much you love your boyfriend and I also know you don't want to see him get hurt. Am I right?" She nodded her head. "Good. Now you're going to do as I say and break up with him or else he's going to get hurt. Badly." She stood shocked. She couldn't break up with him. But she didn't want him to get hurt either. She closed her eyes and then reopens them. "What do you want me to do?" Jordan smirked.


	2. Saturday Morning Gone Wrong

School Rivals

School Rivals

Chapter 2

The weekends came around and Gabriella would try and forget what Jordan told her to do but every time she sees Jordan in the halls she will remember. She didn't tell anyone about what went down between her and Jordan in the hallways. When Troy asked her what she was doing this weekend, she lied and said she had homework to catch up on and wanted to spend time with her mom. She felt so guilty lying to him.

Saturday morning came around and she was awaken by her cell ringing. She looked at the id and it said Troy. She sighed and answered it. "Hello?" "Hey babe. Morning." "Good morning to you too." She sighed into the phone. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." She lied. "Babe I know when something is bothering you. Tell me what's wrong." "Troy nothing's wrong." "If you don't want to tell me fine but I know when something's wrong with my girl." Gabriella smiled at how Troy knew when not to bother when she couldn't tell him something. Although she wanted to. "So what are you doing today?" she said changing the subject. "Well I was suppose to spend time with my baby girl but she decided to do homework instead." Gabriella smiled and gave in. "You know you can come over and do homework with me. My mom left early for work." Troy smiled on the other end. "Really? I mean don't want to bother you." Gabriella smiled and giggled. "Troy just come over." Troy chuckled. "Okay be there in a few minutes." They hang up.

Gabriella got so caught up in the conversation that she forgot about the whole Jordan thing. She got out of bed and got ready. Troy arrived a few minutes later. He knocked on the door and Gabriella opened it. "Hey." "Hi." They kiss. She lets him in and they go into the living room. Troy saw her books and assignments out on the table. Troy looks at her. She notices. "What?" "I thought you said we were going to do homework?" "We are." "I don't think you got the point. I didn't think you meant real homework." Gabriella laughs. "No. I think you didn't get the point." She walks over to the couch and opens one of her books. "We're really doing homework?" asked Troy as he sat down next to her. "Yeah." He groans. "I didn't bring my stuff." "Well then I guess you can help me or just sit there." "I'll sit here." Gabriella giggles and rolls her eyes. She goes back to doing her homework.

About 30 minutes later she was in a middle of a math problem when she felt Troy's hand on her thigh. She stops and looks at him and he was smiling. "Hands to yourself Bolton." "Sorry couldn't resist." He moves his hand away but moves it under her tank top and up her back. Gabriella glared at him. "What?" "Didn't you hear me?" "Didn't you hear me?" he said smiling back. She smiled dropped her pencil and kissed Troy causing him to let his arm to stop touching her. She pulls away. "If you want more, let me finish my homework." Troy groans and sits quietly looking at Gabriella while she finished.

Another 30 minutes pass by and Troy was getting bored. "Are you finish yet?" she drops her pencil and closes her book. "Yep." "Thank you god!" Gabriella laughs. She stands up. "You want anything from the kitchen?" "No thanks." "Okay. I'll be back. I am getting a cup of water." She walks to the kitchen. "Don't be long." "I won't." She comes back minutes later.

"That was long Montez." "Sorry I was thirsty." "I bet." She rolls her eyes. "So what do you want to do now?" "How about we practice my favorite subject, making out with you?" Gabriella giggles. "Okay." She leans in and they start out with a passionate kiss then into a full make out session. Gabriella soon found herself on top of Troy. (AN: No they're not doing it.) Suddenly Gabriella pulls away. "Tell m that's your phone vibrating." Troy chuckles.

He pulls his cell out and reads a text from his dad. _**Text: Get home now. The boys are ready to practice. **_Troy sighs. "I have to go. My dad and the guys are at my place ready for practice." "Okay." She gets off and they walk to the door hand in hand. "Bye." "Bye sweetheart. Love you." "Love you too." Troy kisses her and then leaves. She closes the door behind her. And smiles. Suddenly there's a knock. She opens it expecting it to be Troy but it wasn't. She opens the door. "Troy you . . ." It wasn't Troy. It was Jordan. He smiled an evil smile at her. "Hello Gabriella."


	3. Decision Time

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella looked on as Jordan smiled at her. "So I guess you and Troy had a very interesting morning together?" "How did you find out where I lived?" "I'm Jordan Johns. I got my ways. Now what are you going to do about Troy?" "I'm not going to do anything about Troy." His smile fades. "So you want to see him get hurt?" "No." I said quietly but he heard. "Good then I want you to break up with him. I don't care how, just do it." I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I need time to think about this." "Fine. You got till Monday morning to do it or I will hurt Troy in the worst way possible." With that said he left and drove off. Gabriella closed the door and leaned against it. She thought to herself holding in tears. "What am I suppose to do?" She dropped to the floor sobbing.

She went to her bed and cried into her pillow. She heard the door shut around 1 pm meaning her mom was home. She didn't want her mom seeing her like this so she quickly got up and rinsed her face with water and applied on some make up. She then headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen and found her mom putting away groceries. She sat at the table. "Hey mom." Ms. Montez turned around and saw her daughter sitting at the table. "Hey dear." She turned back to put the rest of the groceries away. She then put the bags away and sat at the table across from her daughter.

She saw that something was wrong with her. "Gabi? Is something wrong?" "No mom I'm fine." "You look like you've been crying." Gabriella gave in. She could lie to Troy but not to her mom. Tears started to pour. "Mom, I'm in a rough situation." Ms. Montez walked over to Gabi and hugged her. "What do you mean rough situation?" Gabriella lifted up her head. "Mom I'm being force to break up with Troy." "What?" "This guy Jordan is forcing me to break up with Troy and I don't want to." "Why does he want you to break up with Troy?" "Because Jordan's the basketball team captain at West High and East High and West High are huge rivalries. Not to mention Jordan and Troy hate each other's guts."

"Oh. I'm so sorry dear." "Mom what am I suppose to do?" "Do what you want to do. Not what that Jordan kid wants you to do." "But mom, he threaten to hurt Troy in the worst possible way if I don't do what he says." "Honey, Troy's a strong guy. He can protect himself." Gabriella knew that and coming from her mom, convinced her on what to do. She wiped her last tears. "Thanks mom. I know what to do now." She hugs her mom. "No problem dear. And remember it's your decision." "I know. Thanks mom. You're the best." Gabriella kissed her mom on the cheek and she went to her room.

Monday came around and her mom dropped off Gabriella at West Campus. She walked into the school. She went to her rented locker and opened it. She put her stuff in there and grabbed the books she needed. She then walked down the hall. No sign Troy. She was relief. But then coming her way was Jordan. He walked up to her. "So Montez, you'd make your decision yet?" Gabriella took a deep breath. "Yes. I did" Jordan smiled.


	4. Rivalry Game Announce

Sorry guys about Ch

Sorry guys about Ch. 3. I know it was short but this chapter is going to be longer. I promise. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 4

"So what's your answer?" Gabriella looked straight at Jordan. "I'm not breaking up with him." His smile fades. "What?" "I'm not doing what you want me to do. I want to do what I want to do. I'm not breaking up with Troy." "Are you kidding me? You want to see Troy get hurt?" "No. But I know that he can protect himself. And if you even dare hurt him, the team will back him up." Jordan glared at me. Gabi held back the fear in her. Then suddenly someone's familiar voice echoed through the halls. "Hey Johns. What do you think you're doing?" Troy appeared at her side with the gang. Jordan standing all by himself looked at Troy and then walked away. Gabriella turned to Troy. "Hey. I'm so glad to see you guys." "What was he doing?" "Nothing Troy, he just tried to get me to break up with you and I said no." "Good." He hugged Gabriella and all her fears about Jordan went away. When the gang started to walk to first period, Gabriella had this feeling in her that this whole thing about Jordan wasn't done. At lunch, Troy found Gabi and they grabbed their lunches and met up with the gang in the quad. Jordan and his crew were sitting on a table across from them.

Jordan seemed mad about what happened earlier. Then the overhead came on. "Attention students and staff. Will Troy Bolton and Jordan Johns please report to the boy's locker room? Again will Jordan Johns and Troy Bolton please report to the boy's locker room? Thank you." The announcement ended and then Troy got up from his seat. "I guess I better go. I'll see you guys later." He kissed Gabi on the lips and then walked towards the locker room followed by Jordan. Gabriella had a worried look on her face as she watches Troy and Jordan walk away.

The boys enter the locker room and saw both coaches of the teams in the office talking. "You guys wanted to see us?" Troy asked entering the office. Jordan followed. "Yeah. Sit down boys." Coach Bolton said and they sat down next to each other much to their dismay. Coach Bolton stands next to Troy and let Coach Martin continue. "As you two know, that we're school rivalries and that whenever we meet up, the game is always interesting." "So?" Jordan shot at the coaches. "So we were thinking maybe you guys like to get the team together and give us a preview game before we actually meet up for our first game of the season."

Troy looked at his dad. "Okay." "Alright. Jordan?" "Fine." "Good boys. Now go get the teams ready and we'll get the word out." Troy and Jordan was going to walk out but they stopped when Coach Bolton yelled out. "Oh by the way. The game is next Friday." They both nod and then left. Before they reached the quad, Jordan pulled Troy around. "I'm going to crush you and the Wildcats." Troy smirked. "Don't get your hopes up." With that, Troy left. Troy walked over to the bench where the gang was. Chad looked up as he saw Troy. "Hey so what happened man?" Troy sat down next to Gabriella.

"The coaches wants us to have a basketball game against the Knights next Friday." "And?" "And I agreed. So did Jordan. So now we meet up with the Knights on a preview game before our real game of the season," "Cool. We're going to crush them!" "You bet." Troy said and high five Chad. The gang started talking about the game except for Gabriella who was thinking to herself.

From Gabriella's POV:

Oh no what if Jordan plans on hurting Troy at the game? That means if Troy retaliates, he'll be suspended or worse hurt. Oh god what have I've done?

"Gabi?" Gabriella looks at Troy. "Yeah?" "Are you alright? You just kind of dosed of." "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just daydreaming about my guy." Troy smiled at her and then went back to talking about the game.

Gabriella's POV:

What am I'm going to do?

She closed her eyes. The bell rang and the gang went back inside the school. After school, Troy dropped off Gabi at her place. He would have stayed but he had practice with the team at his house so he left. Meanwhile the West High Knights were practicing in the gym. One of Jordan's posse members walked up to him. "So how are we going to hurt Troy?" Jordan turned to him. "At the game. I'm going to fire him up with a bunch of lies about his precious girlfriend and me. That should fuel him up to even push me." The guy smiled. "Good plan."


	5. Beginning of Game

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm introducing the gang and you guys to a new character of the story. Jordan has a twin brother name Jonathan but he's nicer than Jordan. He's also on the Knights basketball team. It's the beginning of the game. What happens in the game will be in the next chapter. So enjoy!

Friday Night – 6 pm

Gabriella sat in her room quietly thinking to herself.

Gabriella's POV:

I hope Troy doesn't get hurt tonight. I don't think I can ever forgive myself if he does. God why was I so stupid agreeing to what Jordan said. I should have just told Troy and let him deal with it. I'm so stupid.

Suddenly Gabriella's phone rang. She picks it up. "Hello?" "Hey Gabi!" It was Sharpay. "Hey Shar." "So are you ready? I can pick you up right now." "Yeah I am." "Okay be there in a few minutes. Bye." "Bye." They hung up and Gabriella grabbed her purse and Troy's Wildcats shirt and went downstairs. She then put on the shirt and tied it in the back to fit her. She then heard a knock at the door meaning Sharpay was here. She opened it. "Hey!" "Hey Sharpay!" They hug each other. "You ready for some basketball?" "You bet!" Gabriella grabs her things and says bye to her mom and then got in Sharpay's car where they drove off to West Campus. The arrived a little early so they got a good parking spot and parked. They then walked towards the gym.

Both teams were in separate locker rooms getting dressed. Then they walked out for a little warm up as the crowds got settle in. Being that it was early and the there was barely any people, Sharpay and Gabriella found the gang and sat on the second row of seats from the court. Gabriella saw Troy and walked up too him. She walked up from behind him and put her hands over his eyes as he was going to shoot the ball. "Whoa! Who turn out the lights?" Gabriella giggled at Troy's silliness. "Guess who?" "Um . . . Taylor. No Sharpay. No Kelsi?" "Troy!" "Okay, okay. I'm going to guess. Can it be my smart, talented, gorgeous, and amazing girlfriend?" Chad saw what was going on and shook his head. "No dude. Guess again." Chad said in sarcasm. Troy removed Gabriella's hands and turned around to see her.

"Hey Mr. Bolton. Ready for a game?" Troy smirked. "Always ready for a game Ms. Montez." Troy leant down to kiss her but Coach Bolton interrupted. "Gabi! I'm glad you made it." Both Troy and Gabriella turned to see him. "Hey Coach." Gabriella gives Coach Bolton a hug. "Hey Coach are you ready for a win tonight?" "Yeah you bet. And your man here is taking us all the way. Right?" "Of course dad." Coach Bolton nods and then walks away. Gabriella walks back to Troy. "So where were we?" "I think I remember." Troy said and smiled. He leant down to kiss her but was interrupted when Chad slapped him on the back of the head from behind. "Ow. What was that for?" "No kissing on the courts." Troy rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to Gabriella.

He leant down again and this time their lips connected. They were making out on the courts. The whole team noticed and shook their heads. Zeke growing sick of the make out session groaned in disgust. "Get a room!" He shouted. They pulled away and Troy looked at Zeke. "Okay but it'll mean that I'll miss the game." "Never mind." He said smiling back at them. Coach Bolton called them all back into the locker rooms to go over the plays and the team ran in the locker room. Gabriella gave Troy a quick peck and he left. She walked back to the bleachers where the gang was and they talked until the crowd packed into the gym.

In the Wildcats Locker Room

Coach Bolton gathered the Wildcats into a section of the locker room and gave them a pep talk. "Alright boys. Rivalry game. I don't care that this is a preview game. We go out there and we play our best. You guys are the defending champs. We're expected not to even back down at games like this. So are you guys ready?" Troy stepped into the middle of the team. "Alright now what team?" "Wildcats!" "What team?" "Wildcats!!" "What Team?" "Wildcats!!" "Wildcats!" "Get'cha Head In the Game!!" "Yeah. Let's go boys!" They line up in the hallway leading out to the gym. They waited for their announcement.

In the Knights Locker Room

Jordan, his twin brother Jonathan, and the Knights gather at a section of the lockers. Jordan standing in the middle started to talk. "Remember the game plan. Troy's mine. I'm going to hurt him. Understand?" Everyone nodded and then went back to their lockers. Jonathan walked up to Jordan. "Bro?" "What?" "Are you sure you want to hurt Troy? I mean what do you have against him anyways?" "Jonathan just stick to the game plan." Jonathan nodded and walked away.

The gym was packed of fans for both East High and West High. They were all awaiting the teams' introductions. Suddenly the principal of West high appeared on the court. "Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready?" The crowd roared and cheered. "Alright! That's what I' talking about. Now here's the home team, the West High Knights!" The left side of the gym cheered on as the Knights entered the gym. The crowd lowered their voices.

"Now here's the visitors and defending champions, the East High Wildcats!" The right side of the gym erupted into a frenzy. The Wildcats enter the gym and the their fans yelled out. "Let's Go Wildcats!" Troy looks over to Gabriella and she gave him a reassuring smile. He smiles back. She blows him a kiss. He grins and walks to the team and shoots a ball into the hoop. After the warm up the team captains walked towards another. The referee walked up to them in the middle of the court. "Alright boys I want a nice and clean game from you both. Shake hands."

Both Jordan and Troy didn't even move their positions. Both kept their eyes on each other. "Okay I see we're going to have an very interesting game tonight. Any last comments?" "No." Both said at the same time. "Okay. Let's play." The referee blew the whistle as the captains walked back to their teams. The whistle blew again as the teams spread across the court. Zeke being taller was in position in the middle of the court against Jonathan. The whistle blew again and then the ball got thrown in the air and that game started.


	6. Half Time Fight

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The game got underway and the Wildcats wound up with the ball to start it all out. About half way through the first quarter, Troy was being guard by Jordan. Troy tried everything to try and get past him but nothing worked. "What's wrong Bolton? Can't find a way to get past me!" Troy then faked a turn and went the other way with 10 seconds on the shot clock and shoots the ball and gets 2 points for the Wildcats. The team and fans go crazy. The ball goes the other way and now Troy's guarding Jordan. "Come on Bolton. Bring it." "You asked for it." As Jordan went for a fake turn, Troy caught him and stole the ball away.

Troy took the ball and ran down the court. Ten seconds left on the clock. Troy takes the ball and slams it into the hoop for a slam-dunk and 2 points. The first quarter ended and the Wildcat fans erupted with cheers as their team led by 10 points. The team takes a timeout and then heads back on the court. Before Troy ran up to the court, he looks up and automatically locks eyes with Gabriella. She smiles at him and he smiles back. He then runs to the court for the second quarter. "Let's go Wildcats!" The crowd cheered.

With two minutes left on the clock and the Wildcats leading by 12 points, Jordan decided to put his plan to work. He looks at Jonathan and the rest of the teammates on the court. "Boys. Time to put the game plan into the game." They all nod their heads, as they all understood what he meant. The whistle blew and it was Knights ball. Jordan took the ball and ran down the court and up to Troy who was to guard him. "Come on Troy. Give me your best shot." "I'm going to give it to you alright."

Jordan passed the ball to Jonathan and he ran to the side with Troy in tow. "Hey Bolton? Did you girl tell you what happen after that Saturday you supposedly spent with her doing homework?" "What the hell are you talking about?" Jordan runs to the side again and takes the ball from Jonathan. "Ever wonder what happened after you left?" Before Troy can answer, Coach Martin yelled at Jordan. "Jordan shoot! 1 minute left! Shoot!" Jordan took a step back and shot the ball but it didn't go in. "Ah come one Jordan!" Jordan annoyed that his ball didn't go in, went after Troy.

"You know I was there after you left. And guess what we did?" Troy looks at him. "I don't believe you." "Oh really? You can ask her yourself." Troy stopped for the ball that was thrown at him. Jordan took a step back. "Hey Bolton! Have you ever made love to your girl? Cause I got to tell you she was horrible!" Troy dropped the ball and ran up to Jordan's face. "What did you say?" "You heard me. I didn't stutter." Jordan smirked and Troy pushed him. Jordan retaliated by pushing Troy back. The crowd notices and gasps at what was going on. Troy pushes Jordan again. Jordan then tackled Troy and both fell to the floor grappling. The team and crowd then suddenly turn their attention towards the captains fighting.

Gabriella grabs Taylor and runs down towards the courts. The team separates them and Gabriella walks up to them and heads over to Troy. Troy was struggling to get out of his fellow teammates hands and run towards Jordan to sock him but stopped when he saw Gabriella. "Troy calm down." Gabriella said as she ran up to him. "Whatever he said isn't true. Okay he's just trying to get you to throw the first punch. Don't!" Troy calmed down. Jordan shook off the players who were holding him. "Oh you're going to listen to your girlfriend now? You're a wimp Bolton!" Troy took a step forward but was stopped by Gabriella putting a hand on his chest. "Come on Troy. It's not worth it. Let's go." Troy looks at Jordan. "You know, she's right. You're not worth it."

Troy took Gabriella and let her go first as he turns and walks away. Jordan irate that he didn't get what he wanted started towards Troy. "Hey Bolton!" Troy turns around and ducks a punch thrown by Jordan. Jordan nearly hit Gabriella as he came to a sudden stop when he saw her turn. Jordan turns around and runs towards Troy again. Troy yet again dodges the punch. Jordan comes back and tackles him. They both bump into Gabriella who fell back and hit the floor hard. Everyone gasped. Troy got up and saw her lying on the ground.

"Oh my god. Gabi!" He runs towards her prone body. He slowly picks up her head. "Gabi. Gabi. Come on Gabi. Wake up." The Wildcats gather around Troy and his fallen girlfriend. "Come on Gabi. Wake up!" He shakes her body. Jordan stunned at what happened didn't even move. Jonathan came up from behind him with some players. "Take him. Take him away. Take Jordan into the lockers." Jonathan ordered the other players to do. They did as they were told as Jonathan made his way through the crowd to find Troy-holding Gabriella. Taylor stood by Chad as her eyes fell up with tears. "Come on Gabi." She said softly. "Come on babe. Come on wake up." Troy says as he shakes her lightly. Gabriella slowly opens her eyes. "Tr…Troy?" Troy hears her voice and sighs. "Oh thank god. Are you alright babe?" "Yeah I think I'm alright." "Chad help me here?" Chad helps Troy pull Gabriella up. She stands and leans on Troy as he hugs her tightly.

Jonathan sees that Gabriella was all right, so he motions the team to go into the locker room. Troy takes Gabriella along with the rest of the team into the locker room.


	7. Caring Boyfriend

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Troy and Gabriella were in the locker rooms as the school nurse took a look at Gabriella. Troy waiting nervously and impatiently couldn't stand it anymore. "So is she okay?" He asked as the nurse pulled away and looked at him. "Maybe it will be better if you just wait outside Mr. Bolton." "No I'll wait here." The nurse then goes back to checking on Gabriella. A few minutes later, the nurse pulls back. "She seems fine. Just a minor concussion that's all." "Oh thank god. I'm glad your okay. I don't think I would have lived with my self and I got you hurt."

"You didn't get me hurt Troy. Jordan did. If he didn't tale you down, I would have never hit the floor." "I know. I just feel responsible." Gabriella hugged him and he hugged her back. "Ok now Miss Montez, you need a few hours of rest so I suggest you go home." "Okay. Wait. I don't have a ride home. Taylor has to stay for the game for Chad. And Sharpay has to stay for Zeke. My mom is out of town." "I'll take you home." Troy said still holding her. "But Troy what about the game?" "Screw the game. It's just a pre match and it doesn't matter. The real game matters. But you come first on my list." "That's sweet Troy but what about your dad and the team?" "They'll be fine without me. They can make it on their own. Besides it's bout time they learn how to survive on their own." "Okay then I guess you'll take me home." They thank the nurse and then walks into the locker area. Suddenly 20 pairs of eyes laid on them.

"Are you alright Gabriella?" Chad asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a minor concussion. I just need a few hours of rest and I'll be fine. So I need to go home. " "Oh that's good. Wait! Who's taking you home?" "Troy." Gabriella said smiling up at Troy. "Whoa, whoa. Troy?" "Yeah." "But he has to stay for the rest of the game." "Chad! You all can do this yourself. You all are a team. You can make it without me. Besides its pre-game not a real game. Gabriella needs me and I'm going to be there for her." The team looked at Troy and saw that he meant it. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "How are you going to convince your dad?" "I'll talk to him later. But for now, I'm taking my girl home." Troy puts on his basketball suit and then drives Gabriella home.

Gabriella unlocks the front door and both of them walk to her couch and sits down. There was a moment of silence then Troy breaks it. "So how did you and Jordan know each other?" "He bumped into me in the halls. He told me that if I didn't want to see you hurt, I'd do what he says. And I agreed." "Why did you agreed?" "Cause I didn't want to see you get hurt." "You should have told me." "I know and I'm sorry." Troy pulls her into a hug. "Promise me this. When someone's bothering you or something is bothering you, please come to me and we can figure it out together." "I promise." Troy sighs. She lifts her head up and kissed Troy. "Thank you." "For what?" "For taking care of me. I don't know where I'd be if you weren't there for me." "You'd be in the hospital fighting for your life." Troy joked. Gabriella smacks him in the chest playfully. "That's not funny." "I know."

They stay in that position for what seem to them like eternity but they both enjoyed it.


	8. A New Jordan?

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jordan sat in the Knights locker still stunned. Jonathan walked in and walked over to his brother. "How are you doing?" "I'm still stun but I'm recuperating." "That's good." Jonathan let out a sigh. "The couches told me what they're going to do about your actions." "What?" "Well for one, you're out of the game for the rest of tonight. You're also suspended for 5 games in the regular season including the rest of the preseason." Jordan sighed heavily. "Seems fair I guess." "Jordan I think you should apologize to the Wildcats. Especially Gabriella and Troy." Jordan stood up in shock at what his brother just said. "What?" "I think, …" Jonathan was cut off by Jordan. "I heard what you said. Are you serious?"

Jonathan stood up and faced his brother. "I'm damn serious! Everyday you come to school and mess with them like it's your job. God Jordan can't you just try to be nice to them for once?" Jordan looked at his brother who had never fought with about the Wildcats and Knights rivalry. Jonathan took another breath. "Listen. I'm not telling you to do it. I'm just suggesting it. You need to get a hold of yourself and let this whole thing between you and Bolton go." Jordan looked at Jonathan and realized that he was right.

He simply just nodded his head and walked to his locker and opened it. Jonathan followed him. "What are you going to do for the rest of the night?" "I'm going to go do what I should have done a long time of go." Jonathan nodded and Jordan changed and left. A few minutes later, Jordan pulled up to the Montezs' house where he saw Troy's car parked in the driveway. He sighed deeply and walked to the front door and knocked. A few seconds later, Troy opened the door and saw Jordan. "What are you doing here?!" "Now before you say anything, I'm here to talk about what has been happening since you guys came to West High." "I don't want to talk to you or see you." His fists clinched together being sure he wouldn't knock Jordan out right there. "Listen Bolton. I just wanted to apologize."

Troy's fists unclenched. "What?" he asked in shock. Jordan sighed. "Is Gabriella here?" When she heard her name she appeared at the door next to Troy. Surprised to see Jordan, she clings on to Troy. "Gabriella are you okay?" Jordan asked as she nodded her head. "Listen guys I'm so sorry about all the things I did these past few weeks. I didn't know what I was thinking. I hope you all can forgive me?" "Is this some kind of trick? Cause if is I swear Johns I will knock you out." Troy said. "No it's not a trick. I'm really sorry." Gabriella lets herself go from Troy and steps forward facing Jordan.

"I accept your apology but Jordan you have to understand that school rivals are between the schools. Not the people who go to them." He nodded. Gabriella extended her hand and Jordan shook it. "Thank you Gabriella. I understand now." Jordan looks at Troy and extends his hand. "I hope we can start out new Bolton?" Troy smiles and shakes his hand. "Of course but if you ever decided to hurt Gabi or any other Wildcat, I'll hurt you." Jordan chuckled and nodded his head. "Thank you guys. I'll go now and leave you guys back to what you were doing. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Both Gabi and Troy nodded their heads and Jordan walk to his car and drove off.

They walked inside and looked at each other. "Boy that was unsuspecting." "Yeah it was." Gabriella then yawns and Troy smiles at her. "You tired?" "Yeah a little." Troy chuckles and kisses her. They pull back and they walk off to bed. The Wildcats won the game that night. When Jonathan got home, he found his brother in his room sitting quietly looking out the window and up at the sky. He walks to him. "How'd it go?" "Fine. How was the game?" "The Wildcats won. It was awfully close though. 48 to 44." Jordan smiled. He was actually happy that the Wildcats won for the first time in his life. "You all right?" Jordan turned to face his brother. "Never been better."


	9. Game of the Night

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The following Monday, Troy, Gabriella, and the gang arrived at the school. They walked to their usual place and saw Jordan and his gang. He smiled at Troy and Gabriella. They smiled back and Gabriella waved to Jordan. He waved back. They turn around to see the gang looking at them confused. Troy and Gabi look at each other and then laughs. They walk into the school. Troy and Gabriella were at her locker and they were talking and laughing. Jordan and Jonathan approached them. "Hey guys." They look at the twin brothers. "Hey." "So listen, Troy I feel that I messed up the game this past Friday so I was thinking maybe you and Danforth would like to meet me and my bro in a two on two match tomorrow night?"

Troy looks at Gabriella. "Actually Jordan I have a date tomorrow with Gabi and I hate putting that off." "Troy it's okay. You and Chad can play against Jordan and Jonathan. We can have our date some other time." "Are you sure? I mean we don't have to cancel if you don't want to?" "I'm sure Troy. Besides I'll be by your side through the game if you agree to it." Troy nodded his head and looks at Jordan. "You got a deal." They shook hands. "Great. At Albuquerque Central Park tomorrow after school?" "Sure." "Alright see you there."

Jordan and Jonathan leaves and Troy and Gabi walks to their next class together. The following day after school, Troy, Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor are at Troy's house. The boys were changing into their Wildcats practice jerseys and the girls were talking to each other downstairs. The boys come back downstairs and the girls look at them. They were in red jerseys with Wildcats across the chest and their number. It had Bolton and Danforth on the back with their number again. They wore matching red shorts with a large white stripe down the side. Gabriella got up and ran over to Troy. She hugged him. She whispered into his ear. "You look mighty sexy Mr. Bolton." Troy smiled and they pull away. They stare at their friends who were looking at them weirdly. "What?" both asked at the same time. They ended their weird moment and got in Troy's car and drove off towards Albuquerque Central Park.

When they got there, the basketball courts were covered with people and there was loud music playing. Troy and Chad walked through the crowd and finds the courts where Jordan and Jonathan were practicing. Troy and Chad walked onto the courts and Jordan and Jonathan stopped and look at them. "About time Bolton. I thought the Wildcats chicken out." Troy smiles. "We're Wildcats. Not chickens." Jordan chuckles. Troy took the ball that was thrown at him and he ran it down the court and Chad ran next to him. Troy threw the ball to Chad and then ran ahead of him. Chad threw the ball up and Troy grabbed it and slam-dunked it. The crowd went wild. Jordan and Jonathan smirked. "Nice one Bolton. But watch and learn."

Jordan took a ball and ran it down the court. Jonathan ran next to him. Jordan passed it to him and there was a Knight player in the front. He tried to block Jordan put Jordan passed him receiving the ball from Jonathan and shooting a 3 pointer. The crowd erupted again. After a few more tricks from the guys, the real game started. Troy and Chad revealed their Wildcats jersey while Jordan and Jonathan revealed their Knights jerseys. Before the game started, Troy ran to the side where Gabriella was.

"I need my good luck kiss." Gabriela smiles and giggles. She kissed him softly on the lips. They broke away. "Thanks babe." "You're welcome. Now if you win, you'll get more than that." Troy smiles and runs back to the courts. "Let's go Wildcats!" Chants were chanted. Then "Let's go Knights!" chants started. Troy smiled at Jordan and the game of the night started.

**I know that it was short but I'm making ideas for this. Anyways Ch 10 should be the last chapter to this. I don't know for sure if it is. Tell me if you think I should end it at 10 or 12. Review!**


	10. Back To East High Finale

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The game ended with a tie. The boys decided to finish this on the courts when the Wildcats and Knights meet up in the regular season. The crowd of people eventually cleared out leaving the gang and Jordan's gang alone. Gabriella was in Troy's arms as Troy was leaning against a table talking to everybody else. Suddenly Troy's phone vibrated. He took it out and answered. "Hello?" "Hey son." "Hey dad. What's up?"

"You'll be so happy to hear this Troy." Troy chuckled not knowing what his dad was going to say. "Ok what is it dad?" "East High's repair is done and you all can go back on Monday!" Troy smile became wider. "No way dad you're kidding aren't you?" "No way. It's true. Principal Matsui just called me saying so." "Alright. Thanks dad. I'll see you later." He hangs up and attempts to stand up. Gabriella jumped to her feet when Troy made an attempt to jump. "Troy what did your dad say that got you so jumpy?" Gabriella asked. "My dad just told me that we're going back to East High on Monday. They finished the repairs and everything." The Wildcats cheered and high five each other.

One of the Knights shouted, "Finally they're going back!" in total sarcasm. That caused every one to laugh. Troy looks at his cell phone and realizes what time it was. It was 10 pm. He looks at Gabriella. "Hey babe, we should go. I need to get you home before your mom yells at me." Gabriella nods and they walk away from the gang to Troy's car. They got in and drove off.

Troy came to a stop, reaching the Montezs' house. He smiled at Gabi. She opened her door but didn't step out. "Troy?" "Yeah?" "Thank you for such a wonderful night." "No thank you my dear." She giggled at his comment. "I'll see you tomorrow for our last day at West High." "Yeah thank god. I'm ready to leave that campus." Gabriella giggled again. "Good night Troy." "Good night sweetheart." They kiss and then Gabriella enters her house. Troy drives home.

The following day, the entire gang had a great last day at West. After school, the gang was hanging out by the parking lot waiting for everyone to get their stuff from their lockers. Troy drove his truck today just in case there was a lot of stuff that needed imported. Gabriella had her back to Troy and they were leaning against each other on the car. Jordan and Jonathan walked up to them. "Hey guys." "Hey Jordan. Hey Jonathan." Gabriella said. "Hey Gabi. Listen you guys I just wanted to say thanks for turning my life around and pointing me in the right direction." "You're welcome. Glad to had help." Troy replied. Jordan nodded. Chad brought a box and put it into Troy's truck.

"Alright Captain. That's the last of it." "Thanks Chad." "Sure thing. See you at practice later Troy." Chad leaves with Taylor and Troy turns his attention back to Jordan and Jonathan. "Well I guess this is good bye." Troy said shaking both brothers' hands. "Yeah well until we meet on the court again." Troy nodded. Gabriella hugged both of them and waved good-bye. Troy pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards East High.

They arrive a few minutes later and the gang was already there. They stepped out and walked hand in hand towards the front entrance. They could see that people were already filling their lockers with their stuff. Troy was glad to be back and so was everybody else. Troy looks over at Gabriella. She looks up at him. "It's good to be back isn't it?" Gabriella asked him. "Yeah. It does." They both smiled and Troy leant down and kissed her.

**THE END**

**AN: I DECIDED TO END IT AT 10. I GOT TIRED OF WRITING IT. ANYWAYS THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. THEY MEANT A LOT. ALL RIGHT NOW CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY 'OVERPROTECTIVE' AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
